zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Sword Beam
The Sword Beam is a recurring skill in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This sword technique allows Link to fire a damaging beam from the tip of his sword. Usually, Sword Beams can be fired only if Link's health is full. The Sword Beam takes the shape of either a gleaming sword similar to the one Link is currently holding, a spiraling blast of energy, or a simple beam of light. Appearances The Legend of Zelda When Link's health is full he shoots a ghost image of his sword, which disintegrates when it hits an enemy or the edge of the screen. The Sword Beams are equal in power to the sword Link currently has. Link encounters Lynels, which can shoot a similar beam, on Death Mountain. In the Second Quest, Stalfos can also shoot this beam. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link When Link's health is full, Link is able to shoot beams out of the tip of his sword. However, the beam will merely shunt most of the more dangerous enemies backwards, and has a fairly limited range. The pushing effect can, however, be useful in keeping a distance from these foes. The Blue Iron Knuckle and Fokka enemies also use a form of Sword Beam. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Master Sword, the Tempered Sword, and the Golden Sword have the ability to fire Sword Beams. The Sword Beams are always equal in power to the Fighter's Sword regardless of which sword Link has. Here, the Sword Beams are shaped like a spinning ring, and it makes a characteristic echoing sound. The Sword Beam is also used by the purple Dark Link found in the Palace of the Four Sword in the Game Boy Advance port of the game. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Once Link has gathered 20 Secret Seashells, he can obtain the Ultimate Sword in the Seashell Mansion south of Kanalet Castle. This sword can fire Sword Beams in addition to dealing more damage. These beams are equal in power to the sword itself, but are not powered up by Pieces of Power or the Red Clothes. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask When Link is wearing the Fierce Deity's Mask, he can shoot bolts of energy from the Double Helix Sword that his Fierce Deity form wields. This technique consumes magic. They can be fired only when Link is Z-targeting. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Link can fire Sword Beams with the Noble or Master Sword when his hearts are full. Certain Magical Rings aid the ability to use the sword beam like the Light Ring L-1 and L-2, which allow Link to use the Sword Beam when he's missing up to three hearts. The Energy Ring replaces Link's Spin Attack with a Sword Beam. The Lynel enemies from The Legend of Zelda reappear in this game and retain the ability to shoot Sword Beams. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords In the anniversary edition of the game for the 3DS, Sword Beams are fired from the Master Sword when Link is at full health. The Master Sword is obtained after completing the Realm of Memories, a bonus area added to the 3DS Version that features locations from previous Zelda games. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures In this game, the Sword Beam can be performed only after Link has collected over 2,000 Force Gems and returned the Four Sword to full strength. Link can perform the Sword beam in one of two ways: by normally slashing the sword when his hearts are full or by performing a Spin Attack. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Link can learn the Sword Beam skill from Grimblade in his Dojo. As in earlier games, the beams can be fired only at full health. Waveblade will teach Link another similar technique called the Peril Beam. These beams can be fired only when Link has one heart or less. After Link infuses the Four Sword with the four Elements, his Sword will shoot a beam similar to the Sword Beam from A Link to the Past after using a Spin Attack. This attack cannot damage enemies but can remove curses that were placed upon people by Vaati. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Link can learn this ability if he has ten Courage Gems and has beaten the Temple of Courage. After gaining twenty Courage Gems and bringing them to Spirit Island, the beams sent out of the sword become wider and larger. Link needs to have Ciela equipped for it to work. Unlike the way it is in most The Legend of Zelda games, Link does not need to have full health to shoot sword beams. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Link can learn this ability if he obtains one of the Swordsman's Scrolls by collecting all fifty rabbits and bringing them to the Rabbitland Rescue Man. This beam comes out as a wave. Link can fire the beams only if he has full health. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword After powering up the Goddess Sword or the Master Sword with a Skyward Strike, using a thrust attack can cause a variation of the Sword Beam attack to be released. Non-canonical appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Sword Beam attack was set to appear in game, even appearing on the box, but was removed from the final project for unknown reasons. It is rumored to have been obtained in the also removed Unicorn Fountain. ''The Legend of Zelda'' animated series Sword Beams, referred to as "zaps", are Link's principal method of battling enemies; his sword is never used for actual swordplay. Zaps are purple in color and can be used seemingly without Link's health having to be taken into consideration. When an enemy is defeated by a zap, it is returned to Ganon's Evil Jar in the Underworld. Using zaps is shown to require much strength, as the recoil is powerful enough to knock down the user wielding it; this can be managed by wielding the sword with both hands. Link: The Faces of Evil Link can fire the Power Blast when at full health or when holding the Fire Diamond. See also * Dash Attack * Downthrust * Great Spin Attack * Peril Beam * Rock Breaker * Roll Attack * Skyward Strike * Spin Attack * Tiger Scrolls Category:Beta Category:Skills Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks